


(untitled)

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [23]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: M/M, yeah - Freeform, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: For the prompt: Babylon 5, Michael Garibaldi/Lennier or Marcus Cole/Neroon (or both?), first time holding hands





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [Babylon 5, Michael Garibaldi/Lennier or Marcus Cole/Neroon (or both?), first time holding hands](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/714877.html?thread=94439805#t94439805)

"What is the meaning of this?" the Warrior asked when Marcus twined their fingers during a rare moment of Neroon not wearing thick gloves. The Minbari's eyes narrowed with concern, now dealing with the morning edge and all the attendant emotions that were coming after the events of the night before. Events that he himself couldn't believe had happened. There had been a bed,a bed he was still lying on, and more shocking than that, a human.

Marcus grinned widely, dark hair in his eyes that he had to toss back with his head alone, as his hand was busy. Dark eyes twinkled merrily in the dimmed light of his quarters, on the austere pallet of his bed. Neroon had appreciated that last night, the first of many things that had been appreciated.

"It generally means 'I want to touch you, I want contact with you, not necessarily sexual but...intimate." he explained patiently, clearly. Warriors, no sense of romance whatsoever. Well, he always did like a challenge. 

"You're a warrior,a hero. I'm quite capable of playing the damsel tied to the railroad tracks."

The space between Neroon's brow bones wrinkled as he tried to translate, understand the unfamiliar idiom. He opened his mouth to ask but Marcus pulled him close.

"Hush, heroes don't talk. Kiss me."

**END**


End file.
